


Volug Don't Get No Respect

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, but the boy tries his best, cap his stats and he's still worse than most other characters, dunking on dawn brigade, poor volug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volug isn't much of a talker, but that doesn't mean he's a nobody. It does mean he keeps getting stuck with babysitting jobs, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volug Don't Get No Respect

"As you know, we laguz fight only in our shifted forms. However, we can't remain in that state for very long. It is too exhausting. Volug, however, has halfshifted. When he does this, he can remain in beast form all day long."

Finally, Volug could relax. Nailah had told him to be on his best behavior when guests were over, but ever since the heron had shown up it was all 'don't scratch yourself' and 'don't run around in wolf form' and one thing after another. Maybe this would be a vacation.

Nailah continued on her explanation. "He's not as strong in this transitional form. Even so, the damn dog is more than a match for any beorc."

The silver haired girl blanched in response. "How could you call Volug a dog?!"

Nailah laughed in response. "I know. He's not as friendly as a dog. And I don't know if he's housebroken."

Hey, Volug thought to himself, I haven't peed on your stuff in weeks now.

"But he can fight, that's for certain."

And that was a fact. Volug scratched behind his ears. Ahhh, freedom.

\---

Volug sighed, reflecting on his stay with the silver haired girl and this 'Dawn Brigade' or 'Liberation Army' or whatever they were calling it now. They had spirit, to be sure, but... not a whole lot of combat ability to back it up. Probably the most competent one in the whole bunch was that long-haired axe guy, and even he could barely hold a candle to Volug on the warpath. Still, Volug thought as he got a little spring in his step, it was nice to be appreciated. And maybe he'll be appreciated more for making this trip. He marched back into the war camp with his prize, and began searching for the silver haired girl. Thankfully, she smelled different than everyone else. Volug could pick her out of a crowd no matter how large. Kinda reminded him of a dude he knew back in Hatari, actually. He ran up behind the silver haired girl, unshifted, and tapped her on the back.

"Huh? What's- oh, hi Volug. What's going on?"

"[Here you go.]" Volug retrieved the gem he was carrying from his pocket and held it out. Thank goodness she could understand him, this'd be a lot harder to explain otherwise.

The silver haired girl took the gem, eyes wide open in astonishment. "Where- how did you get this?"

"[I got it from the ruins in the desert.]"

"From the ruins in the desert?" Yes, that's what I just said, Volug snarked in his head. "Oh, you got it when we were there before?"

Volug sighed internally. Did she really think that he was just carrying this around for no reason? "[No, not quite.]"

"No?" The silver haired girl tilted her head. "Then... how? When?"

What do you think?! But Volug bit his tongue. "[You should keep it.]"

"What? It's for me?" Yes it's for you, I just gave it to- deep breaths. People voice. Volug decided to just leave the conversation while he could.

"[I'll catch up later.]" Volug shifted back into wolf form and ran off. That was enough people time for now. A good run should help him calm down.

\---

Freedom! Sweet blissful freedom! Volug didn't have to serve silver haired girl any more! The war was over and Volug could go back home with Nailah! He'd never ask for a vacation again, he thought to himself as he ran up to Nailah, jumping on her and licking her face.

"Hey, hey, settle down, boy," Nailah said, laughing as she rubbed Volug's fur and set him down. "Miss me?"

Volug nodded his head. He did not feel like talking today, nosiree, not gonna unshift for anything. Had enough of that for a lifetime.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news for you, Volug."

Volug tilted his head. Good news and bad news is generally just bad news.

"Good news is, you're going to get to stay in wolf form as much as you like, and you're going to get the best kibble around."

That's good news!

Nailah stopped rubbing Volug's fur. "Bad news is, you're protecting Micaiah until further notice as Hatari's diplomatic liaison."

Diplomatic liaiso- he was going to be stuck here even longer?! Volug started barking at Nailah.

"Hey, don't take that tone of voice with your queen!" Nailah scolded him.

Volug whimpered in apology.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be back to visit before too long, okay? And be a good pup when I'm out."

Volug gave one affirmative bark. Oh well. He could do this, at least. For good kibble.

\---

No kibble was worth this. The Daein army, by ludicrous contrivance, had been forced into declaring war on the Laguz Alliance, or at least that's what he heard them called. Right now he was staring at a blue-haired beorc and another special-smelling boy at his side at the head of a really, truly, incredibly large amount of laguz. And they were all in the castle courtyard that he was supposed to be defending. Needless to say, things could be going better.

Silver-haired girl was sitting in back, shouting something about 'standing your ground' and 'for the good of Daein' but Volug saw how the soldiers here fought. They wouldn't last ten minutes against all these laguz. Let alone any reinforcements that might come. But Nailah told him to protect silver haired girl, and... that seemed very hard.

Hrm. Volug could plan. But planning was hard. And biting was easy. Volug started running full speed and hopped off the ramparts.

The blue haired beorc had turned to the black haired special-smell boy, and thus failed to see the flying wolf about to land square on his head. The two of them splayed out on the ground, Volug recovering quickly and grabbing anything he could bite on the beorc while all the soldiers around him panicked. As he tore into the beorc's armor, a voice nearby cried out. "Commander! We've broken through on the other side! We should pull back!" Already? But weren't most of their troops already here? Volug pulled off the beorc and ran back to Daein's lines, as the laguz and the beorc retreated. Guess he scared them off, at least. He counted that as an achievement.

\---

Of course, things had only gotten crazier from there. Everyone turning to stone. Teleporting soldiers. Fighting a goddess? Did he hear that part right? Honestly, with Nailah and a whole bunch of other powerful laguz taking charge, Volug had figured that his job was at an end, and had taken to patrol and guard duties far away from the action. Good for naps. But it didn't seem like that'd last anymore. Everyone had reached the giant tower they were going for, and now there were apparently more soldiers coming from behind them and in front of them and Volug had honestly stopped paying attention. He decided to take a nap in the convoy until someone had something for him to do.

But his rest was finally disturbed when someone started petting him. That was acceptable. He opened his eyes to find... Ike. They had mended bridges after the whole 'nearly mauled to death' thing and were at least amiable buddies now. But now Ike was going to ask him to do something, and people asking him to do things never ended up well.

"Hey, Volug, how you doing? I got a present for you," Ike said, scratching behind Volug's ears.

Presents are good.

"How do you feel about fighting an infinite amount of soldiers that you're better than?"

Infinite? Infinite is a lot. Volug tilted his head.

"Yeah, apparently the dead are coming back to life and attacking us again. They're pretty weak individually, but someone needs to take care of them. You up for that?"

Hmm. Actually, yeah. This was something in Volug's wheelhouse, for the first time ever. No bodyguarding, no protection, just fighting. He was good at fighting. Volug's tail started wagging.

"Good boy. Knew you could handle it after you nearly mauled me." Ike stopped petting and started walking to the tower. "Oh, and one last thing." Volug raised his head over the wagon he was in to look at Ike one last time. Ike waved at him, with a big grin on his face, and shouted "Have fun guarding the rest of the Dawn Brigade!"

So this was what revenge felt like, Volug realized, his tail sinking.


End file.
